Exempla Ignota
Ignota is one of Ground Man's great characters! He's great! We swear! "I'm greater than the sum of my parts!" -Exempla Ignota. 'Exempla Ignota '(also known as Bnududoba Ytjyhlat Ynlyha Mydra Ihed 11965) is a unique prototype warforged designed to interact with other races as a crafter of custom-made magical items. He is the Magister of the city of Trinity. History Ignota freely admits that he was created by a committee of dwarven tinkerers and mages. He was intended to be the prototype for a mass-production line of constructs made to enchant large amounts of weapons for use against the Thii and other dwarven foes; as far as Ignota knows, these plans never came to fruition, and Ignota is truly a one-of-a-kind creation. Due to the nature of the warforged race's deactivation and re-initialization, Ignota was granted the ability to think and feel (emotionally, not physically), and to make his own decisions, achieving free will. The exact details of what happened to Ignota between the time he was re-activated and when he first arrived in Falador are not know, and the so far, the warforged has kept these details to himself. Appearance Far less armored than your average warforged, Ignota's design barely counts as "fortified." Every spare portion of plating that could be removed has been, in the interest of making a unit that was both relatively inexpensive and capable of casting spells without the chance of arcane spell failure. His "armor" is more of a stylized leather coat that a wizard might wear; even his head is stylized to look like a wizard's hat. Ignota's face has been replaced with a visor, an attempt to bypass the uncanny valley effect and make Ignota look more 'relateable'. Personality The most prototypical part of Ignota's construction is his unfailingly human-like personality. He is capable of using tonal inflections in his speech; he is not monotone. He is prone to mimicking social tells apparent in living beings, including clearing his throat (when he has no throat to clear), and even the semblance of sleep (though he does not require it). In addition, Ignota's facial visor is incredibly expressive, changing color and display shape depending on his mood. His actual personality is one of an inquisitive discoverer, touched with a great need to be seen as important. He is enamored with living creatures, which he refers to as "biotics", and takes great interest in how other beings interact with each other. Ignota is a social machine, and often inserts himself into social situations that he may not have been formally invited to join. Friends Ignota has a weird and complicated friendship with the pirate captain Riggs Wilson; the warforged both respects and fears the human's talents. By association, Ignota has a positive outlook on the people of the Crimson Cove. Ignota is familiar with Everyone's Favorite Robojudge, Everyman, and the two are on good terms, despite Ignota's flagrant personal disregard for The Law. Enemies Ignota has no notable enemies... yet. Aspirations Ignota's great ambition is to become famous; he seeks to gain this fame by successfully joining phlogiston mechanics and magic together into a seamless whole, indistinguishable from each other. Category:Old Lore